A Birthday Yarn
by phoebenpiper
Summary: Becker's birthday is coming up, and he wants it to be special. However, things are conspiring to make it difficult. Will he get his special birthday after all?


A Birthday Yarn

a Primeval story by phoebenpiper

...

Becker stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway to the canteen. As expected, Jess was already inside, waiting at their usual lunch table, her back to the door. Also as expected, she was dressed in a colourful summer outfit, this one a bright orange romper with large yellow and white daisies splashed across it. And further as expected, both her hair and feet continued this summer theme, with daisies clipped to her pigtails and to the tops of her lime green sandals. But what was unexpected, in this refreshing view of summer now before him, was the large ball of grey wool yarn that sat on the table in front of her.

It only took Becker a moment to guess the reason for the yarn, a reason he was not exactly thrilled about. Nearly six months ago, in the midst of a chilly Yuletide season, Jess had gotten it into her head to make Christmas presents for all her co-workers. Her attempt at learning to knit had not been particularly successful, however, and her mood had become grumpy and downright un-Jess-like as December progressed and her knitting skills hadn't improved. Many a tear had been shed, and many a sleepless night had been spent prior to her presenting her homemade scarves to Becker and the other senior staff, scarves that had never again seen the light of day except for Becker's, which had been worn simply for the proud smile it had brought to Jess' face. Luckily, Jess had realised this foray into handiwork had been a complete disaster and, come December 26, had hung up her knitting needles for good...or so Becker had thought.

Yet here she was, once again with a ball of yarn in front of her and Becker's birthday only a fortnight away. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on...or to foresee that both of them had a miserable few weeks in front of them.

But there was nothing for it, unless Becker were to convince Jess that birthday gifts were completely unnecessary and she needn't kill herself on his account. Yet that was the last thing he wanted to do because, truth be told, he secretly loved his birthday. He loved the fact that, on one day every year, HE got to decide what to eat, where to go, and who to spend it with. Was it really worth giving all that up simply to make his life easier for a few weeks? He wasn't certain.

But he certainly couldn't stand in the canteen doorway indefinitely, so he decided to just figure things out as he went.

"Hey," he said, smiling to himself as Jess practically jumped out of her skin and frantically swiped her phone so he couldn't see the electronic pattern she'd been attempting to follow.

"Hey," she said as he sat down across from her. "You're early."

Becker raised a speculative eyebrow, knowing it had already been a few minutes past noon when he'd left the armoury. He then nodded to the yarn, teasing, "New wool diet?"

"Yes, and I'm FAMISHED," she joked back, reaching for his brown bag. "What've you got to share?"

But before Becker could answer, Matt's voice sounded: "Knitting again? Didn't you ruin enough wool at Christmas?"

Emily smacked Matt across the shoulder as they approached the table, scolding, "Jess worked very hard on those scarves."

"So why haven't we seen you wear yours?" the team leader asked dryly, and Becker couldn't help but smile at Emily's resultant glare. However, Becker's face quickly fell as he noticed Jess' frown. It was one thing for Matt to pick on Emily, but it was quite another for him to upset Jess.

Emily must've felt similarly for she turned to Jess, insisting, "Do not mind Matt. He quite appreciated his gift, no matter what he says."

Jess smiled, and Becker breathed a sigh of relief to see her happy once again.

However, that feeling didn't last long as Abby's voice was soon heard calling out across the canteen, "Jess, don't tell us you're knitting again."

"Oy!" Temple scolded, giving his fiancee a friendly shove. "That's crochet."

Abby shrugged. "There's a difference?"

"'Course there's a difference. Knitting uses two straight needles; crochet uses a hook." Connor pointed to the crooked end of Jess' single implement. "See?"

But Becker was too busy staring at Temple, a wry smile on his face. "And you would know this why?"

"It's a nerd thing," Abby explained. "You know, he has to acquire all his costume pieces somehow-Doctor Who scarf, Firefly hat, Hogwart's tie-"

"Them's all knitted," Connor corrected, clearly exasperated. "It's me Star Trek potholders what's crocheted."

Matt smirked. "So you knit as well?"

But before Temple could answer, Jess gave a frustrated "Uggh!" and threw down her yarn and needle upon the table. "This is impossible!"

"Don't worry, Jess," Connor soothed, picking up her project and removing the needle. "The cool thing about crochet is, if you make a mistake, it's nothing to go back." And with that, he yanked on the yarn, and they all watched in stunned silence as he unravelled several rows of stitching.

Becker noticed the look of horror upon Jess' face and quickly reached over to stop Connor before he could do more damage.

But Temple was oblivious, blithely commenting, "See? It's easy."

"TOO easy," Jess frowned, snatching her project back. "That part was right-I just didn't understand what to do next."

Temple looked chagrined. "Sorry, Jess. Thought I was helping. But I can, you know-show me the pattern and maybe I-"

"No!" Jess cried, her eyes flickering nervously between Becker and her phone before she continued, "Um, later, perhaps?"

Her actions only confirmed Becker's worst fears. This new project of hers was definitely for him...and he definitely needed to put a stop to it.

But how?

...

After lunch, Becker caught Emily in the corridor.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"You may ask," she replied, which Becker realised was not any sort of commitment to follow through, but he continued nevertheless.

"Could you please convince Jess to stop her knitting?" Suddenly hearing Temple's voice in his head, he quickly corrected, "I mean crocheting?"

Emily frowned, though clearly not at his error. "Should we not be encouraging our friend to try new things? Simply because she is not skilled at it, that does not mean that she does not gain enjoyment from it."

She had a point.

But so did he. "My birthday is Monday next."

Emily stared at him, arching an eyebrow. "So you believe her crocheting is for your benefit?"

Becker suddenly felt embarrassed, realising how he must sound. Just because most of his actions revolved around Jess (though he would never admit that to anyone, least of all Matt's girl), it didn't necessarily follow that all of Jess' actions revolved around him. Jess very well could've started knitting (crocheting!) again for any number of reasons. Emily was right-it was narcissistic to jump to the conclusion that-

"You are surely right," Emily continued, "so I understand why you would ask for such a favour. But why from me?"

"You?" Becker's thoughts were still trying to catch up with the turn the conversation had taken and it took him a moment to understand the question and properly answer it. "*I* can't do it-I don't want her to know I know, and besides, it would make her think I don't appreciate her efforts. Temple's obviously eager to help her, which means Abby..." He trailed off as Emily nodded, clearly understanding the blonde's devotion to her fiance's happiness.

"And Matt would torment you," Emily said matter-of-factly, coming to the same conclusion Becker had, clearly aware that Matt's chief joy in life seemed to be teasing Becker about Jess.

Becker nodded, glad he didn't have to explain that to her. "Besides," he said, "you can be firm with Jess without upsetting her. You're very...," he tried to think of a polite way to say blunt. "...straight-forward."

Emily nodded. "I shall do my best, but I cannot guarantee she shall listen."

Becker gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I owe you one."

Emily frowned. "One what?"

Becker rolled his eyes, frustrated with the former Victorian's continued lack of understanding of modern English phrases.

But if she could save him the grief of a grumpy Jess while still allowing him to make a big deal of his birthday, he was willing to forgive her for it.

...

Emily's conversation must have been successful for Becker didn't see the yarn reappear that afternoon, even during Jess' break. In fact, Becker was surreptitiously trying to sneak away from yet another spying mission near the hub when Lester called him into his office. Expecting a lecture against loitering in Ops, the soldier was therefore surprised at his boss' inquiry.

"I, uh, need you," Lester began awkwardly once Becker had shut the office door behind him.

Becker raised a curious eyebrow in response, which only seemed to make the suited man more nervous.

"Yes, um," Lester stuttered nervously, "see, I just ordered these and I, uh, need your assistance."

Becker grew suddenly nervous himself, wondering what on earth the ordered items could be. Lester was not the type to ask him for advice on anything-Jess was who Lester usually went to because she was always eager to make suggestions, never intimidated by his seniority or sarcastic comments. Yet Lester wasn't asking Jess, and he seemed almost embarrassed about the whole thing, making Becker wonder if this was something more personal, something intimate that his boss wanted advice on. A negligee for his wife, perhaps? Or for his mistress? Becker suddenly regretted having come to Ops, wondering what exactly he was in for.

He was therefore somewhat relieved when Lester suddenly pulled out a shoe box from his desk drawer.

"Shoes?" Becker blurted out, hoping beyond hope that the box wasn't simply a decoy used to disguise whatever Lester was hiding from the women in his life. Thankfully, the box's contents were as advertised, and Becker soon found himself staring at what was no doubt an expensive pair of brown suede Oxfords.

Noticing Lester's expectant expression, Becker awkwardly muttered, "Very nice," not certain what exactly he was meant to say.

Clearly that wasn't the correct answer because Lester frowned. "Of course they're nice! Scarosso doesn't sell shoes that aren't nice!"

Becker stared at his boss, confused. "Then why am I here?"

"Because I'm...uh...not completely sold on the broguing-I can't decide if it's stylish or simply garish."

Becker was still confused. "Are you asking for my opinion?"

"Of course not-since when do you know anything about Italian shoes?"

This was exactly what Becker had been thinking, so he was surprised when Lester suddenly thrust the shoes at him.

"Try them on."

Becker merely stared at his boss, raising an inquiring and somewhat confused eyebrow.

"I need to see how they look at a distance." Lester took a seat behind his desk and waved a dismissive hand at the soldier. "Go on. I don't have all day."

Becker wondered what kind of rabbit hole he'd just plunged down but didn't dare question his superior. He walked over to one of the orange chairs and was just about to sit down and do as ordered when suddenly the office door swung open and Matt began, "Lester, is now a good time for-oh, Becker. I didn't know I was interrupting."

Becker knew when to seize the moment, so he quickly set the shoes back down on Lester's desk, mumbling, "I'll get out of your way," as he scurried out of the office.

After a moment he found himself at the hub, obviously having wandered there automatically as he tried to piece together what had just happened.

"You okay?' Jess asked, looking worried.

Becker nodded. "The strangest thing just happened. Lester asked me to try on his new Italian shoes."

"And?" Jess asked, as if this weren't the weirdest thing she'd heard all day.

"And...it was extremely uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? Because they were too big? Or too small? What size do you wear?"

"What?" Becker asked, still thinking about Lester's weird behaviour and not noticing Jess'.

"You said the shoes were uncomfortable," she stated matter-of-factly.

Becker shook his head. "I didn't put them on-he merely asked me to. But Matt barged in instead-thank God, because the whole situation was just...uncomfortable."

"Oh," Jess said. "So is he going to have you try them on later?"

"Not if I can help it." One awkward conversation in Lester's office was quite enough for today. And surely, if it were really that important, their boss could find some other sucker to try on his shoes. After all, Becker had better things to do with his afternoon.

Like making sure Jess didn't get out her yarn again.

...

Becker was relieved to finally get home that evening. It had been a stressful day at work, what with Jess' knitting (crocheting!) at lunch and then Lester's bizarre behaviour. Becker had planned to do laundry, but he decided he needed some stress relief first and immediately logged on to _World of Tanks_ as soon as his computer booted. Surprisingly, almost immediately an Invitation Channel opened up in the bottom left of his screen, with user _AMait_ inviting him to join a platoon. Becker stared at it a moment, not recognising the name as one on his friends list.

"Abby? Is that you?" he typed into the chat when he finally figured it out.

"Who else would it be? Now, are you ready for battle?"

Becker smiled. He'd never heard Abby mention that she played, but it made sense; after all, _World of Tanks_ was WAY better than the cornball games Temple played!

"Let's do this," Becker said, eager for a battle to take his mind off things.

But first Abby was eager to see his Service Record and what tanks he had in his Garage, and before he knew it, it was 2200 hours and they'd yet to roll out.

"I just noticed the time," Abby typed. "It's late. Gotta go."

Becker felt like a kid again, with his best friend being called away for bedtime. "Just a few more minutes?"

"Sorry. See you tomorrow."

Becker sighed as he saw her log off. Of course, he could stay on and attempt one of the Personal Missions, but he was no longer really in the mood.

But at least he now had a new friend in the game, he thought cheerfully as he logged off, one he could actually discuss battle strategies with face to face!

...

Yet Abby didn't seem interested in battle strategies-she only wanted to talk about the tanks themselves.

"So Becker, if you could only have one type of tank," Abby began without preamble as she joined him for lunch the next day, "what would you want?"

Becker shrugged-he was still so relieved that Jess' yarn hadn't made a reappearance that he wasn't really paying attention.

Matt ended up responding instead. "That's a ridiculous question. Different tanks do different things. I mean, you wouldn't use a medium tank like a Sherman M4 for the same thing you'd use a heavy tank or an SPG."

"Sherman tanks," Jess repeated, looking curiously at Becker. "Do you like those?"

Becker shrugged. "Shermans are fine, I suppose, but like Matt said, they're used for different things."

"And are those things you like?" Jess asked, and Becker couldn't help but smile. He loved how Jess always showed an interest in anything he liked, even if she knew nothing about it.

Becker nodded. "I suppose, if the campaign called for them."

"Forget about the campaign," Abby said, almost sounding impatient. "Just design-wise, would you rather have a Sherman or a Panzer?"

"Forget about the campaign?!" Temple blurted out, appalled, as if Abby had just declared she hated dinosaurs. "See, that's why you're always losing games, Abby, 'cuz you don't know what's important." However, clearly he realised that keeping his fiancee happy could be important, too, for he quickly abandoned his scolding, instead turning to Becker to ask, "So yeah, Shermans or Panzers? What's your preference?"

Becker shrugged. In _World of Tanks_ he was happy to use either American or German tanks, whichever would get the job done.

But apparently that answer wasn't sufficient enough for some at the table.

"Pick one," Emily stated firmly, as if she even knew what tanks were.

With all eyes now on him, Becker wondered how exactly the conversation had gotten to this point. Realising the only way out was to answer their stupid question, Becker blurted out, "Um, Panzers, I guess?"

Matt sniggered. "Should've known. Feel the need to over-compensate, yeah?"

Becker glared at his team leader, and Jess must've recognised something unforgivable was about to be said for she quickly changed the subject: "So, can you believe how hot it was yesterday? It nearly got up to 20! If it's that hot already, can you imagine what it'll be like in mid-July?"

As Abby started talking about the effects of the heat on the various occupants of the menagerie, Becker flashed Jess a grateful smile. Leave it to her to get them out of an awkward conversation.

...

Unfortunately Jess wasn't around in the locker room the next day when another awkward conversation arose, although considering the topic, perhaps it was best that she wasn't.

As Becker and the others pulled off their sopping wet clothing back at the ARC, having finally succeeded in getting the prehistoric river dolphins to return to their own time, Temple blurted out, "Hey, I just read an article the other day about London men having bigger feet."

"Bigger than what?" Matt asked, tossing his wet boot onto the floor.

"Bigger than average," Connor continued, stripping off his wet trousers and wringing them out over the drain in the floor. "It seems the average male shoe size in the UK is 10, but 83% of London shoe sales are size 11 and bigger."

Becker shook his head. "Seems they don't understand the concept of 'average'."

"But it makes you wonder, don't it?" Temple asked.

Becker currently had his t-shirt pulled up over his head so he couldn't give Matt the warning look he intended.

Which meant Matt blithely went ahead and asked, "Wonder what?"

"Whether that's the reason why London girls are so happy."

Becker rolled his eyes. "You know, there's no scientific proof suggesting shoe size has any correlation with...other things," he finished carefully, nervous that their conversation might be overheard in the women's locker room next door.

However, he clearly shouldn't have said anything, for suddenly both Matt & Temple were staring at him, looks of amusement on their faces as they watched with interest as Becker stripped off his wet trousers.

"So, what size shoe do you wear, Becker?" Matt asked with a wry twinkle in his eyes.

Becker realised what he'd let himself in for. If he told them he wore an above average shoe size, they'd tease him that he must have personal knowledge that such a correlation didn't exist. And if he told them he wore a below average shoe size, they'd insist he was "protesting too much." They'd torture him either way unless he proved them otherwise, and he wasn't about to have some sort of measuring contest right here in the locker room because that would just be childish.

And frankly, he wasn't completely certain he'd win.

So instead, he merely pulled on a pair of dry trousers over his wet shorts, stating simply, "I wear a size 11 shoe, and any other measurements will just have to wait for another day."

Becker threw on a dry shirt and headed for the locker room door as Temple called out, "Don't worry-we won't tell Jess."

"And I'll forward some emails your way," Matt teased as Becker slammed the door behind him.

Damn Temple and his stupid news articles!

...

Yet surprisingly, the torture did not continue as Becker had suspected. In fact, no mention of the shoe size article was made again, either in private or in front of the girls, and Becker was relieved. Perhaps, when push came to shove, Matt & Temple didn't want to get into a measuring competition either, so luckily the topic faded from memory, and soon the only topic on Becker's mind was his upcoming birthday.

Unfortunately, that particular topic had seemed to disappear from Jess' radar. Usually before gift-giving holidays she was busy asking him questions, trying to get information out of him. She was a smart girl, but when it came to being surreptitious about finding out what he might like for a present, Jess was hopeless. Yet as the days rolled by and his birthday grew closer, she didn't seem to be pumping him for any sort of information. In fact, ever since the lunchtime yarn incident, she hadn't even asked him a single question related to his birthday. Perhaps Emily had misunderstood him-after all, she often failed to comprehend modern colloquialiams, so perhaps she'd mistaken his meaning and instead convinced Jess to do nothing special for his big day. The prospect was so horrifying that Becker finally cornered Emily in the corridor the Friday before his birthday, determined to set things right if he'd messed up.

"Hey," he began, not quite sure how to start. "So when you talked to Jess about not knitting-crocheting-something for my birthday, you didn't tell her not to get me anything, did you?"

Emily shook her head. "I was under the impression that you simply did not want an ill-made present. Did I misunderstand?"

Becker shook his head. "No, that's right. But are you sure you communicated that correctly to Jess?" Perhaps the misunderstanding had been in the other direction, with Emily failing to be clear.

The former Victorian, however, gave him a piercing stare. "You are perhaps concerned that Jess is insensible to the fact that you behave as a small child in regards your birthday. Believe me, she is well aware."

Becker couldn't decide whether to be relieved that Jess was still planning on getting him something or upset that Emily had just called him a big baby. But considering Emily pretty much always acted as if that were her opinion of him, he left the conversation feeling pleased, knowing that Jess was not going to simply leave him hanging.

...

Becker's happiness, however, was not long-lived. At lunch that day, as they were waiting for Abby to join them, the topic of everyone's weekend plans was broached.

"The new Bond film just opened," Becker commented, turning to Jess to inquire, "I was hoping we could go see it together?"

Jess, however, frowned. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid I'm busy this weekend."

Now it was Becker's turn to frown. He hadn't even mentioned a time, yet Jess had turned him down flat. Surely she couldn't be busy for the ENTIRE weekend, could she?

But Becker didn't have time to pursue this line of thought because Temple unexpectedly blurted out, "The new Bond? I'm so in! When did you want to go?"

Becker stared at Temple as his mind tried to process what he'd just heard.

Luckily Jess' mind was quicker than his, and, with Abby not around to keep Temple in line, Jess elbowed her former roomie herself with a scolding, "Connor!"

Realising how rude he'd been for horning in on the invitation, Temple quickly backtracked. "Oh, uh, now that I think of it, I can't make the film this weekend after all."

"But I could go with you next week," Jess jumped in, obviously trying to move past Temple's rudeness. "Perhaps Monday?"

Becker smiled. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his birthday. Unless...

"Dinner beforehand?" he asked hopefully.

Jess laughed. "Of course! The birthday boy mustn't go to the theatre hungry!"

As she flashed him a radiant smile, Becker suddenly realised that spending his special day with such an amazing person was present enough for him.

Though he still hoped she'd get him something.

...

The weekend went by interminably slowly as Becker counted the minutes till his birthday. Finally the big day arrived, and Becker awoke early, having decided to treat himself to coffee and a breakfast burrito on his way in to work. Unfortunately, he managed to spill salsa all down his shirt on the drive and then dropped his coffee as he was getting out of his car, splashing hot liquid all over his trouser legs.

He was still in the locker room changing into clean clothes when the klaxons went off-didn't the anomalies know it was his birthday? Rushing to the anomaly site, Becker misheard Jess' directions over comms and made a wrong turn, stranding his 4x4-along with Abby, Temple, and himself-in the middle of road works traffic. When they finally arrived at the anomaly, the incursion had already been taken care of and the anomaly locked, thereby subjecting Becker to Matt's teasing for the rest of the day.

By the time they all made it back to the ARC, Becker was more than a little grumpy, and he grew even more so when he learnt that Lester had sent Jess on a political errand in his stead, no doubt assuming Jess's big blue eyes would hold more sway with the Minister's assistant, thus depriving Becker of her cheerful smile in the canteen. His co-workers did their best to cheer the birthday boy during lunch, but Becker was too upset over the fact that his special day was not going to plan and thus their efforts failed. Deep down, Becker knew he was acting like a spoiled child, but it was his birthday, dammit!

His bad attitude continued all afternoon until nearly 1600 hours, when he wandered into Ops to find his co-workers waiting for him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all cheered as he took in the balloons, the streamers, and the cake, complete with lit candles and ice cream atop. This was more like it!

As Becker took a bite of the delicious yellow cake (Jess had remembered!), Emily abruptly handed him a ribboned gift bag, stating, "This is from both of us."

Becker eagerly shoved his hand into the tissue paper as Matt added with a wry smile, "Emily picked it out."

The birthday boy paused, suddenly not certain that he wanted to see what kind of gift the prim former Victorian would choose for him.

He needn't have worried-his hand soon closed around stiff leather, and he removed from the gift bag a serrated hunting knife within a black leather sheath.

"Wow," Becker said under his breath as he turned the steel blade over in his hands.

"It comes with a survival kit," Emily said, showing him the pouch in the sheath with a compass and other items inside. "I thought it might be useful."

Becker nodded. This was what a birthday was meant to be!

"I'm afraid our gift isn't quite so useful," Abby said with a smile, handing over an envelope, "but we thought you'd enjoy it anyway."

Becker noticed with annoyance her use of collective nouns. The problem with all his friends pairing off was he received fewer gifts each birthday yet was still expected to give out the same number. But he put this frustration aside and ripped open the envelope to find a folded print-out inside. Opening it, a smile spread across his face as he recognised the _World of Tanks_ logo. "You bought me premium tanks! So that's why you wanted to see my Garage!" He couldn't wait to put these new virtual gifts into play in his next campaign!

He was about to make a virtual play date with Abby when a voice was heard across the room.

"Has he opened them yet?" Lester asked impatiently as he descended the stairs into Ops. "Do they fit?"

Jess frantically shushed her boss, scolding, "We were just getting to that."

Becker tentatively took the soft wrapped gift the field coordinator was now handing him, feeling a sudden sense of dread. Had she made something for him after all? He shot Emily a nervous look, but she was oblivious, too busy questioning their boss' comment to notice Becker's concern.

"Why would they not fit?" she asked, confused. "What reason would he have had to be untruthful?"

Abby smirked, insisting, "I'll explain it to you later."

Becker instantly knew what her comment meant: Abby was obviously aware of their locker room conversation.

And apparently it had all merely been a ploy to extract his shoe size!

That must've been the reason for Lester's odd shoe behaviour as well! Becker couldn't believe he'd been so played by his friends!

Yet Jess was still standing these, anxiously staring at the wrapped gift still in his hands, and Becker sighed. Clearly this was important to her, and he'd have to pretend that he loved his gift, no matter how ill-fitting and ugly it was.

Ripping into the brightly coloured wrapping paper, Becker was not terribly surprised to find what appeared to be the sole of a dark grey sock or slipper of some sort. Even with a cursory glance, Becker could tell it appeared to be the approximate length of his foot, although much wider. But the stitches were far more even and regular than his Christmas scarf, which boded well. As he started to turn his gift over, not feeling quite so nervous, one of the slippers fell out of his hands and landed right-side-up on the floor of Ops.

"It's a tank!" Becker exclaimed as he grabbed the slipper and held it up, amazed at the details of the Panzer Tiger 1 Jess had managed to create out of yarn: the black track encircling the six road wheels on each side; the turret extending out from the high cuff with its gun jutting out over the toes; the dual exhausts for the engine protruding out the back! Every detail was perfect!

"I'd say he likes them," Matt teased.

"He better," Temple said, "after all the work we put into them." Abby elbowed her fiance and he quickly corrected, "I mean JESS put into them."

Becker gave Jess a questioning look and she blushed, admitting, "I wanted them to look good."

"Good? They're BRILLIANT," Becker gushed. He couldn't believe all the trouble she'd gone to.

Correction: that they'd ALL gone through. Temple's assistance this past weekend. The several attempts to obtain his shoe size. Extracting his tank preferences.

"So THAT'S why you suddenly joined _World of Tanks_ ," Becker accused, turning to his blonde co-worker.

"It was fun," she admitted, "though not really my thing."

Lester sighed impatiently. "Are you going to try them on or what? I don't have all day."

Becker quickly leaned over and started to untie the laces on his tactical boots, but Jess suggested, "Perhaps just hold them up to your feet for now-you don't want your ice cream to melt."

He'd forgotten all about his ice cream! He quickly grabbed one of the slippers and held it up to his boots. "Looks like they'll be perfect."

"Brilliant," Lester mumbled, starting to head back to his office. "Then maybe you'll stop harassing me for a REAL one."

As Becker took a bite of his now soggy cake, Temple commented, "It's a shame you're going out to the cinema tonight-don't think they'd like you wearing your slippers there."

Unfortunately Temple was right. So when the team finished their celebration and headed back to work, Becker stayed behind to ask Jess, "What would you say to simply coming over to my flat for the evening?"

Jess frowned. "But it's your birthday. Don't you want to do something special?"

"Yes, and I plan to." Becker held up his slippers. "It doesn't get more special than lounging about wearing these with the amazing person who went to so much trouble to make them."

Jess smiled coyly, teasing, "Does that mean Connor and the others are invited as well?"

"What do you think?" he asked, leaning in to give Jess a quick peck. However, a split second before their lips touched, a thought suddenly struck him, and he stopped centimetres away. "Abby asked me to choose between Shermans and Panzers."

Jess nodded, her long eyelashes nearly brushing his. "There's a pattern for Sherman slippers as well. Interested?"

Becker replied by quickly closing the gap between them. He couldn't believe his luck. His birthday had turned out perfect after all.

And there were only six months until Christmas!

...

THE END


End file.
